Various devices and systems for fighting fires are known. NO 20111013 describes a system for extinguishing fires that have broken out. The system draws out incendiary fumes that gather under the ceiling as the flames flare up. A thermostat activates and deactivates the system at given temperatures, or by a crew after they have inspected and secured the site of the fire. Water or gas in liquid form flows out of a nozzle, backwards inside an evacuator, out of the room and down the drain or other system. Negative pressure is created, which causes the gas to be transported out.
The present invention is an improvement of this prior art and introduces in addition other advantages.